rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Adonis Luxury Resort
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Adonis Luxury Resort Level Map --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Another BS2 Level Map expanded for the MMORPG to its full extent (not only what we are allowed to see in the Solo game). Much larger interior spaces and facilities include functions that should have been present ( to be an integral part of the City and with logical functional parts of the buildings) and give the MMORPG players more to interact with. level 0 http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/4082/ar0x.png level 1 http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/1381/ar1xn.png level 2 http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/9003/ar2x.png level 3 http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/9657/ar3x.png --- --- --- Diagram Color Key : Purple - Blocked doors and passages Green - Continuations of a floor level (implied by a door or windows or blocked passage/door or stacked floors) Orange - Additional space within given structural walls - possibly utility space (ie- sumps at lowest level) Light Grey - Roof surfaces or catwalks/balconies Red - Atlantic Express tracks, doors and airlocks Yellow - Stairs and elevators (Sinclair Deluxe has additional stairs and service elevator added) Black - Structural walls (reinforced concrete) Dark Grey - bulk foundation concrete (built ontop/into seabed rock) Blue - Water areas (water contacting exterior surface) Brown - Seabed - The Adonis Luxury Resort is (was) one of the more prestigious places in Rapture for those aspiring to be amongst 'the Movers and Shakers at play'. The price put it out of the reach of most people, which gave it that air of exclusivity and kept the pretenders out. Fallen, Fallen is Lamb's Delusion ... : in the MMORPG, repainted over the old slogan ... New Rapture sent an expedition to go examine that Vita-Chamber that allegedly revived Delta/Johnny Topside after 10 years. --- --- A few of the usual problems : - The window out of one of the Therapy rooms showing a view of the Cityscape looks straight into the inside of the Grand Foyer structure just a few feet away. Will have to convert this to a stress-calming aquarium to correct the discrepancy. - Map orientation is the same as the AE Depot level map (down is North). As it is linked by the sea walkway, it has to match up the walking path between the two levels (and the other maps orientation is determined by the Train Station/Traincar orientation in AE Depot for our route to Persephone).. - MMORPG - no fake buildings and no fake skybox background. Window views will show real views of what can be seen of actual buildings/terrain. Some of those other buildings presented in the Solo games will have to be modified because they are too small (about 1/3rd scale and too close). But we have alot of leeway for such needed adjutments. - That (2 story) drop in the sea walk. Despite the spectacular view its not overly useful to connect between the buildings' airlocks (it really should have a path traversable both ways -- some concrete stairway like we saw on other similar sea paths). - Demeters Banquet Hall which we enter through its Main entrance from the Grand Foyer is a rather bizaare place. We enter onto a small balcony which has no way down to the lower floor, or even to cross to the the adjacent balcony areas (which at least has doors that might lead to proper level access). Maybe, it is SO exclusive that nobody is actually allowed to dine there ? It has been fixed on the diagram by adding stair access adjacent to the balcony and extending the balcony edges. - Outside (near the whale skeleton) if you look up at the rocks you see a tail-section of an aircraft that looks suspiciously like the plane Jack crashed in, except that piece of that plane is back at Welcome Center stuck into the side of a Viaduct (and luckily wedged in/sealed it sufficiently that the ocean didnt crush us instantly). How many similar planes happen to crash so close to Rapture ?? Was there some Dr Evil like villian there who had some giant magnet thingee that repeatedly pulled planes from the sky to their doom???? Maybe some of the new stories in the MMORPG will explain this all. - I found the warped metal bannisters in the Vita-Chamber room (what should it be called really??) rather strange. Metal warped in various direction obviously by great force, but still imbedded in the concrete (not torn loose and not that much else in the room reflecting similar forces -- the place should have been totally trashed by such). Artistic License"? When many other things are presented in realistic states ?? Not to good, unless you are The fantasy Harry-Potteresque Hello-Kitty Purple Unicorn Continuum™. --- The electrical generator NEXT to the pool is ludicrous (a stupendously bad location to put an electrical generating set) -- maybe is was put there and used by Lamb for mass executions of people who resisted her collectivist brainwashing?? That Generator would probably have been best run on compressed air (versus a diesel engine who's exhaust would suffocate everyone in the pool room eventually -- !!! Another one of Lamb's execution methods ??? ). But why go to all that trouble, why not just use power from Hesphaestus?? Makes sense only as an emergency 'backup unit' (put somewhere else nearby) with some large tank of compressed air to run it for some adaquate emergency period. Very odd WE have to turn the power (generator) ON when there are Splicers around who would prefer to remain above freezing, have lights on or have various doors work for them ordinarily (their campsites are in evidence). Having that door boobytrapped electrically and US having to disarm it by turning the generator OFF(or overload it) might have made more sense. --- --- - The unexpectedly Shabby Bathysphere Station at Adonis Luxury Resort : The Bathysphere Station (a 'one-holer') in the "Adonis Luxury Resort' is completely shabby - not something you would expect to see in such a Ritzy place. Bad maintenance ?? Abandoned and run down since "The Chaos"? If so then the the rest of the Resort should look similarly bad as well (the Metro Station looks very much worse than the condition/decoration/style in the other parts of the resort - exposed pipes and valves, bars and metal grills that look appropriate for Alcatraz -- definitely NOT a up-scale decorative theme ). Look at the Metro Stations in Fort Frolic to see some grandeur you would expect for this high-class place. Even after hiding that maintenance side passage, the whole 'Luxury' ambience is non-existant and it does not look like it ever had any style to be 'wrecked'. For the MMORPG The Station should be reworked to look like it was much more grandiose and stylish (originally). Only a one-holer Metro Sub Station ?? Hmm, maybe if it is exclusive enough, it might suffice (for a low traffic, with mostly affluent clientele). But seriously, I would have expected something more grand - this one looks like an afterthought shoehorned into the Resort. A better 'servants entrance' would also be added to facilitate staff and supplies the Resort would need. Take a look at the Apartment Bathysphere dock in the BS2 Multiplayer Game for more of what it should have looked like. - The Adonis Luxury Resort only had a 'sub dock' of the METRO configuration (compatible with the standard 12-foot spheres) and is not capable of handling the larger 'luxury' subs. The facilities across at the AE Depot provided that access when needed. Perhaps in the early days, the 'Rich and Famous' more often arrived by Private traincar and took the Resort's golf-carts across the long Viaduct. The Bathysphere/Sub station has a shaft above the 'hole' with a crane to lift the Bathysphere/subs. NOT lifted into loading position -- a more reliable/convenient hydraulic lift-deck does that (I explain elsewhere why they cant just float by themsleves and be loaded). Instead the 'traveling' crane is used to lift unloaded/empty subs from that lift/dock, up through that ceiling shaft and into a sub parking area (a large adjacent flat deck area). Some submarine servicing facilities are provided, but if need be, a 'sub' can be transfered to the larger Sub Service Station in the AE Depot complex. Metro Bathyspheres do not need to 'park', as they can be sent back empty to make room for the next incoming Metro unit. The Adonis Metro Station is actually a satelite station to the large one at the AE Depot which is a major Metro hub. The Adonis Bathyspheres are mechanically guided through a short transit tube to that Station, to either unload or be tranfered to one of the 5 cableways heading off to other City destinations "Watch your step" - no guard rails for loading people into a Bathysphere (there might have been portable guardrails once, moved used by Resort attendants.) --- --- --- --- --- That Room picked by Eleanor to Regenerate/Resurrect Delta : Sealed off the rest of the level by that glowing coral and general wreckage- so the room would not be visited by Splicers (some nice poisonous coral sealife to block the way in for curious Splicers). Big Daddies helped Eleanor's Little Sisters to secure the room (after they brought Alpha suit parts). Im not really sure why that room has barnacles, coral and other sealife visible , as it shouldnt have been drowned in seawater (needed for such to grow). Perhaps it was just its decorative (artificial) 'motif' OR that room's lower half had been flooded for some extended time and then Eleanor had it fixed by Daddies so that she (via the Lil Sisters) could work on that special Vita-Chamber. The Adonis Spa may have had a special deal to get the Vita-Chamber deployed first at the resort, and therefore always have the latest feature/improvements exclusive for a period, for the benefit of their clientele (before upgrades spread in stages to the other machines all over Rapture). Thus, the Adonis Spa Vita-Chamber may have had the most advanced control module versions/apparatus (equal to the ones Ryan may have had himself) and was the reason why Eleanor picked it for her project to resurrect Delta. - Back in the old days - to alleviate the tiring effects of the long walk across that viaduct path from the Atlantic Express Depot, golfcarts were used to transport Resort customers across that distance. Some customers might use the Bathysphere system more in the later period, as the AE Train system predated the consolidation of the Metro. The Submarine Dock in the AE Depot would also require better convenient conveyance between the two locations (and the golf carts were actually more convenient for that situation). The walking connection still must be there in BS2, even if we didn't see it, because the Splicers roaming in Adonis have to eat (and I doubt they have been 'trapped' there since the downfall of the City). As mentioned, a more mundane access would have been needed for resort personnel and supplies. --- The base level of the Adonis (lower Demeters) is about 2 stories above the airlock level of the AE Depot (which itself is several levels above the 'Switching Hub' level). Both groups of building structures are built into terrain ridges (Raptures terrain was anything but flat, being built on the side of an ancient undersea volcano). The area between the Adonis and the AE Depot looks like a old dump for concrete wreckage, equipment of various kinds, bits of boats, old signs and statues and pipes. Probably few people/customers would see that detritus as the Adonis Bathysphere approaches from the other side (and the other Metro cables are high overhead) and the connecting Viaduct walkway is a ways away. Eventually someone (like Sinclair) would have bought the rights to salvage that mess, for all the valuable reuseable materials deposited there. That wrecked Hotel Monsenor sign is still lit (sure seem to be alot of those about the City)?? And another wrecked billboard still has its lights on (must be some of those Bio-Light tech lights that never seem to die). --- The Spa's big Art Deco swimming pool has those protruding decorations with sharp squared corners - perfect for denting skulls, etc... when swimming (Note- Art Deco is also known for curves in its styling features). --- The view you get of the wrecked City on your sea walk to the Atlantic Express Depot -- the big buildings, but also with all those lights still on out there. It looks like there are still many people yet alive in Rapture, despite the ADAM and the insanity and villains likes Lamb's efforts to kill them. There is much more to the City than the few insignificant places we get to on our way to Eleanor. - The Hotel has 3 floors for the suites above the (high ceilinged) Grand Foyer Lobby and Balcony. Some rooms above have their own balcony out into the Grand Foyer. Other Suites are above Demeters in the South Wing. - The Resort offers a number of recreational activities which are not commonly available in Rapture : - A full sized doubles Tennis court (we see rackets/balls strewn about in the game) is on that high-ceilinged second floor above Demeters dining room. - Cave canoeing and 'the Grotto' - A Golf Putting green and Driving Range (doubles as Skeet shooting field) - 'Big Band' Dancing Ballroom - Several Spectacular 'rooftop' Light Displays to view, with various effect 'shows' performed. - Limited-Run Movie Theater (Films from the Resorts Special 'exclusive' Collection) --- As with the other maps, the actual building interiors are far larger in extent than the small sections we got to see directly in the game. A Resort has Staff, and they need working spaces. The Hotel Rooms and Suites were only hinted at, as were the many recreational facilities that such places commonly had. Add to that all the common utility, communication and transportation systems required for any building/business to operate. These diagrams show what would/should be there in the MMORPG, which would not block you off to only a carefully choreographed path. --- Again, the basement level was omitted, but would be the typical mass concrete foundation with drainage tunnels. --- You might notice in the first airlock you see in-game that there are alot of manual controls (valves, regulators and such), besides the automatics that we actuate. If there was an emergency with one or more utility failures, a diver could still gain access to a building thru one of its maintenance airlocks when all the emergency bulkheads were locked closed. Various backup/rescue systems could be connected if needed. Such conduits, equipment and other things were stored at central repair sites to facilitate/speed the temporary building of air/power/heat/drainage hookups, if all the normal redundant systems had broken down. Submarine docks would be used to remove people from a disabled building (diver suits were much too difficult to use for that purpose). That might make an interesting MMORPG mission to have to assist in saving a flooding building, rescuing people inside and stabilizing it for repairs. One would hope it is a infrequent occurrence in New Rapture. --- Shark and Giant Squid (seen at the dramatic city scape overview you see on your sea-walk) - no doubt there will be missions in the MMORPG hunting such as these (those exploding Rocket Spears make sense now). - For some reason seeing one of the Big Sisters swimming outside (you see this in a number of places) made me think that if they could make those Security Fly-bots, they could have made an equivalent for out in the water (originally as helpers for the construction workers??). That idea opens up possibilities to include such things in the MMORPG (ALOT more activities out there 'in the sea' than we had in the Solo games). - Sinclair, like Tenenbaum, is able to tap into your Alpha suit's TV camera. Eleanor likely had much communications with Tenenbaum when trying to figure out how to revive Delta. Having provided the Alpha diving suit (via LS), she had the oportunity to make sure it was working and got the info (frequencies/repeater channels) needed to tap into the suit's TV system, which Tenenbaum passed on to Sinclair. Both of them must then be able to tap into the City's communication system to get access. (As mentioned before, Sinclair probably has all kinds of resources/abilities we never learned of - after all, he lasted for 7 years after Ryan was killed). --- FIRST CITY BANK OF RAPTURE - adjacent tower along the Viaduct : This was one of the early Banks in Rapture, and they built this tower at the prestigious location next to the Adonis Resort (and taking advantage of the transportation nexus of the AE Depot nearby). Jokes were once made that the guests of the Adonis Resort had to keep lots of money next-door in that Bank to be able to afford the Resorts premium expenses. It was build in the 'valley between the ridges that the AE Depot and Adonis Resort are buit upon. Nice solid rock foundation for its vault, and located such that there was absolutely no possibility for it to be rammed by an iceberg - customers like knowing their money is safe. The BD & LS we saw inside dealing with some disgruntled depositors, closed out some accounts. They obviously could walk to get there and probably had fun going up and down the 6 stories of stairs in that Bank tower. --- Oxy-Fill station ($5 a fill-up) out in the 'sea walk', implies that more than Big Daddies and City Workers (who shouldnt have to pay for fuel) walked around out there. It doesnt seem to be designed for servicing submarines, as that would require an attendant (and less clutter). We are herded thru the scenery like cattle thru a slaughterhouse's chutes in these Solo games, which limit you to a very narrow path. There should be a whole network of 'outside' walkways around all the buildings we've seen for maintenance purposes. The MMORPG, with its more complete/extensive details (and no 'faked' areas), would have all of those paths for the player to explore and make use of. - What decoration (statue or whatever) was removed from that niche in the Vita-Lounge (the room we are Resurrected into) so that Vita-Chamber could be added (we see niches like that all over Rapture). How early was the Vita-Chamber technology started and then advanced enough to become a product that could be commonly deployed in the City ?? Was the Vita-Chamber initially a pre-ADAM electical technology (Ryan's specialty and no doubt an important one he would encourage/facilitate in Rapture) and then later enhanced with ADAM based technology (perhaps to bio-electronically control its operation rather than injecting ADAM into the 'patient'/customer ? Rapture had more than a decade for technological developments with a collection of world-class geniuses to invent many new things. . . . . . . . . . .